There is a thin display device, such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display panel, as a display device for a television or a monitor of a computer.
A liquid crystal display device is a display device that does not emit light by itself. Therefore, to allow a user to recognize an image even in a dark place, the liquid crystal display device includes a light-emitting source on a back surface (opposes a user) of a display panel provided to the display device so that light passing through the display panel reaches the user.
The display device of this type has a configuration in which point light-emitting sources (point light sources) including light emitting diodes (LEDs) are spaced and arranged in a matrix. Therefore, this display device may be provided with a reflection sheet for reflecting light, which is emitted from the light-emitting sources and then advances in a direction opposite to the display panel, toward the display panel.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device including a reflection sheet mounted to a back plate to which light-emitting sources are mounted. The outer perimeter of this reflection sheet rises toward a light-emitting side of the light-emitting sources.
In the display device having the above-mentioned configuration, a diffusion plate for diffusing light is provided between the display panel and the light-emitting sources so that unevenness in luminance of light passing through the display panel is not caused and light passes through the display panel in a uniform light amount. In addition, the diffusion plate may be formed such that printing is performed on a (bright) region where light transmission amount is relatively large to ensure uniformity in an amount of light passing through the display panel.